The Truth That Was Unknown To Me
by 0mE1516
Summary: The things you thought wouldn't happen, has happened to you, 5 years ago in you life
1. Why me?

Why Me

Your life has been nothing but peace and blissfulness. You had great friends, really cool teachers, and a hot boyfriend. Everything seemed to be going very well in your life in your days in high school and you thought nothing could ever go wrong. That is , until they came and stole your life away from your. 5 years ago, on your 16th birthday.

-----FLASHBACK-----

The party was over and you had got everything that you could possibily wanted. A car, money, backstage passes to the hottest concert with 2 of your bffs plus your boyfriend, neji, gave you a very beautiful necklace. Your friends and Neji were helping you with the trash and you were tired from the party. About an hour later, you finished cleaning and your friends and Neji said their goodbyes to you and left to get somerest for school tomorrow. Just as you were about to get ready for bed, you hear scratching on your door; your dog was waiting for you. You and your dog go way back to when you were 5 and he was just a baby.

"You have to go outside?" You knew your dog better than anyone in the house. Your dog barks a 'yes' and waited by the front door. You got his leash and chained it on him.

"Mom, I'm taking the dog outside okay!?" you yelled

"Okay!"

You walked outside and it was pitch black, except with the street lights on. You walked your dog to his spot to do whatever he needs to do. There was nothing to be scared of until you had this eerie feeling that you were being watched. You looked all around , nothing or on one was there. You shrugged it off and waited for your dog to stop exploring. One moment later, you were getting a little scared and your dog started growling at something. You were curious about what was upsetting him. You looked around—nothing but the trees blowing in the wind.

'There's nothing here or over there, but why do I still have this strange feeling that I'm being watched?' you thought. Picking up your dog, you both went inside and later you went to sleep, hoping it wasn't anything or anyone.

---Meanwhile on your roof---

She looks around once more and then walks inside.

"Is that her?"

Yea, it is. She has the same (h/c) and (e/c) like in the photo and the face is without a doubt her."

"Hmm, your pretty observant." The guy chuckles, and then glares at his partner.

"Let's go back and report that we've found her." He replied. And with that, they disappeared into the night.

-----The next morning (5:55 a.m.)-----

As you were sleeping peacefully, you felt something on the side of your bed then something wet started to form on your sheets. You slowly got up and you see your dog on your bed. You were not fully awake.

"Oh, it's just you. And you're going to the bathroom. Ahh good boy." You were about to go back to sleep until you just realized that your dog was peeing on your bed.

"WHAT THE—!?GOING TO THE BATHROOM!!? OH NO! BAD DOG, BAD DOG!! YOU DO THAT OUTSIDE!!" Quickly getting up, you grabbed your dog and put him in the backyard. After that, you put your sheets in the laundry and started to get ready for school. You were still a bit sleepy so you made something to eat before you left. You had a huge stack of blueberry waffles with syrup on it. After that, you got dressed and headed on out the door. At the door, you saw a note from your mom saying that she's going to be working late again. You sighed and headed out and you see your best friends, Sakura and Hinata, outside the gate, waving at you to come on. You waved back and ran up to them and you all started talking about what happened on the new last night.

"So what happened? Did we have another robbery?" you asked, wanting to know

"No, something worse, a murder!" Sakura exclaimed

"WHAT?!" You couldn't believe it! A muderur in the neighborhood!

"Um..yea…they say that the person that was killed by the killer was Yukino Izakawa, from class 2-A."

"And they saw words on the wall, written in her blood!" Sakura finished.

"Well what did it say?" You asked, still wanting to know, since you don't watch the news except if you wanted to know what the weather was going to be like. You looked at Sakura, who was thinking hard.

"I'm not sure but I think it said, 'I'm coming for you'." You were terrified at this but just as long as it isn't you or one of your friends.

"Do you know what it's after?" you asked, looking curious.

"Um..no..but..just as long it's not one of us, then there's nothing to be worried about, right?" Hinata stated.

"Yeah, Hinata. I guess you're right." You sighed a smile and you look at your watch. IT WAS 8:45!!

"GAH!! Hey if you don't want another lecture from Lady Tsunade, then I suggest we, RUN LIKE OUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!!"

"Calm down (name). We have plenty of time before the bell ri—." Sakura had checked her cell; You were right.

"SHIT!! RUN!!"

You guys paniced and ran as fast as you could in a dash-like speed.

----AT SCHOOL--- (You guys were late; 9:45)

You guys came after finding a way inside the gates. You quietly crept to your classroom, looking in the window, watching your teacher teach and making sure she didn't see you. Lady Tsunade was the strictest of the strict and you knew that she was going to give you all a boring ass lecture, tell you about her past when she came to school on time every single day, and then give you detention, but you all want to avoid all of that so you guys got on your knees, quietly opened the door and try to sneak in this time without getting caught. But yet again, it failed. your teacher was at the door as you opened it. As usual.

"(last name), Hoshino, Hyuga!" you all looked up

"Ye--?"

WHACK!!

You all were soon rubbing your heads.

"It's so nice of you all to join us. YOU'RE LATE, AGAIN!!" Lady Tsunade yelled. "THAT'S THE 10TH TIME THIS MONTH!"

"Sorry but, IS IT REALLY NECESSARY TO HIT US EVERY TIME WE COME IN LATE?!"

WHACK!!

"OOOOUUUUUCCH!" The class laughed

"Don't yell at me. If you'd came in on time, then I wouldn't have to hit you and you haven't this big ass bump on your head all the time!" you looked the other way.

"Now as your punishment for being late, again, you all have to—." You interrupted her.

"We know, we know. You're going to give us a big ass lecture, talk about your past telling that you've never been late in your life, then give us detention, right?"

WHACK!! You were knocked out.

"Don't be such a smart ass! That's not what I was going to say!" you came to.

"Oh, then what were you going to say?" you asked.

"You're going to do something worse than detention." She gave you all an evil smile which made you all very nervous.

"You're going to….

END OF PART I

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

IN PART II: They're here

Lady tsunade: arrange all these papers by rank in alphabetical order

You guys: WHAT!?

A teacher: Lady tsunade, there's been another murder!! It was….

You guys: *gasped*

Guys that was on your roof: We're moving in

Killer: I want your blood…ALL OVER ME!!

What happened? Find out in the next chapter. Plz review


	2. They're here

Part II: They're Here

"You're going to…arrange all these papers by rank in alphabetical order."

"WHHAAAAT?!!" the next thing you saw was huge stacks of papers every where in her office that was at least half a story tall.

"YOU EXPECT US DO ALL THOSE IN ONE DAY?!" You exclaimed

"Well…yea. I told you, you should have came in class on time."

"AWWW. THIS ISN'T FAIR!!" Sakura said

"Who said it was. Now get to work." Lady Tsunade ordered as she went out the door.

"Come on guys, let's hurry up and get this over with." You said. Your friends nodded and you all went to work.

----4 HOURS LATER (1:45)----

You weren't even half done and school was almost over. You heard footsteps coming from the classroom and walks in Lady Tsunade.

"DAMN, YOU'RE STILL NOT DONE?! I'D EXPECTED YOU TO BE DONE BY NO--." She was interrupted by one of the teachers that came in bursting through the door.

"Lady Tsunade, come quick, there's been another murder, to one of your student's family member. He stopped and noticed….

"Which one of the student's family member?" she asked, as he hanged his head.

"(Name)'s mother." Your eyes shot wide open when you heard your name.

"What did you say?" you asked

"Your mother…" he replied back. "…It was another murder. The police said that they guess she was coming home on her lunch break and on her way there, the killer…got her. They don't know why or how he killed her, so the police are still investigating."

You knees gave out and you were on the ground with your hands covering you face---you were crying. Your friends crouch down next to you and try to comfort you.

"Is that all?" Lady Tsunade asked

"I'm afraid not. He also left a message on the walls. It said, 'I know where you are. You can't hide from me. I'm getting closer. I'm waiting for you'."

Shivers went up your spine. You were scared out of your life as of right now.

"(Name), I don't think its save to go to your house. You better stay with me at my place until the coast is clear, okay?" Lady Tsunade offered. You nodded then you just realized….

"What about him?" you asked

"Who?" the teacher asked. You grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to you.

"My dog! WHAT ABOUT MY DOG?!"

"Im sure your dog is just fin--."

"No, you don't understand. If my mom is dead, then my dog is the only family I have left. He's very precious to me. We've been together since I was only 2. He's my best friend and I have to do everything in my power to protect him! HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

"(Name)." Hinata quietly said. Not being able to take it anymore, you stormed out the door with tears flying out of your eyes.

"(NAME)! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? IT'S TOO DANGEROUS TO GO OUT. THE KILLER WILL FIND YOU!" sakura yelled

"I DON'T CARE, IT'S WORTH THE RISK! I HAVE TO PROTECT HIM! I HAVE TO PROTECT MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

"Tss. IDIOT!" sakura exclaimed and ran after you. "Come on Hinata!" Hinata nodded and ran quickly behind her

'I'm on my way. Please, just hang in there until I reach you. You're all the family I've got. Don't let him kill you. I taught you everything you know. I hope you'll put it to good use.' You though as the though of the killer in the house with your dog made you run faster.

---(ON A TREE BRANCH)---

"DAMN! SHE RUNS FAST!"

Her and her friends stopped and she looks around.

"What's wrong (name)?"

"I thought I just heard something."

"Um..It probably was nothing."

"Yea, maybe you're right. Maybe my head's playing tricks on me." She shrugged it off and she continues to run with her friends following behind her.

WHACK!!

"You idiot! You're so lucky that she didn't hear you nor her friends or our plan will be ruined!" he yelled as he looked through binoculars and watched as you went in, slowly, with your friends behind you.

"Okay, let's move in."

"What? Move in where? I know we're friends but moving in together? I didn't think you would go down like that. People will think we're ga--."

WHACK!

He was cut off and fell off the branch two stories and landed on his face. The person that hit him was getting very irrated and very annoyed.

'Why did I have to get him as a partner?' he thought as he jumped out of the tree and landed on his feet, that deserved a 10. He crouched down and glared at his partner.

"This is no time to be playing around. Now come on and hurry up!" His partner was out cold from the fall. He won't be getting up anytime soon. So he went on without him.

"I guess I get to have all the fun." He smiled and heard something like a window being smashed or broken. He chuckles to himself.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be fun." With that, he walks in and witnesses the most unusual thing he has ever seen in his life. The dog was kicking the killer's ass as you and your friends were cheering him on.

"What kind of fucking shit is this?!"

---FLASHBACK (This is how it happened)----

You went inside and the killer was there, sitting on a chair. You looked all around and the house was a mess. Dishes broken, furniture knocked over her and there. But what you were really looking for was—

"Looking for this?" the killer said, lifting up something. You gasped

"Don't you dare hurt him!" you yelled as you dog was yelping for but you didn't know what to do.

"Please, let him go." You begged. "It's me you want right?"

The killer looked at you curiously. He chuckled as he let your dog down. Your dog ran to you and you held him tightly in your arms. But this is no time for a reunion. You need to find out why the killer was after you

"Why me? Why do you want me?" you asked as you gave your dog to your friends

"Because, you have a scent of sweet blood running through your veins and I want it…ALL OVER ME!! The killer came at you while he had put up a barrier. You ran and needed to find something hard enough to knock him out for a while. You found a metal bat that you had got as a souveigner from a baseball game. As soon as the killer got closer to you,

WHACK! He was down.

Dropping the bat, you ran to your friends but you tripped, something was holding your ankle. Your dog was barking and you looked behind you.

"YOUR BLOOD!! I WANT YOUR BLOOD ALL OVER ME!! BWAHAHAHAAA!!" With great strength, he pulled you under him and pinned you down on the floor. Your friends tried to jump and save you but the barrier that he had put up is in contact and it had rejected anyone or from the outside.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, right here." You eyes widen as you saw his teeth; he was a vampire. He came closer and closer to you. You were going to scream but he covered your mouth with one hand and the other still pinning your arms above you head. Tears started to form and ran down your face as you closed your eyes and prepare yourself for the worst. But, something was wrong. The killer wasn't proceeding. You opened your eyes and you see your dog trying to break the barrier by running into it. The killer chuckles loudly.

"There's no way you can break this barrier. You're just a weak little dog so I suggest y---WHAT!?"

Your dog was breaking the barrier. You and your friends were cheering him on. With all the cheering, he got in the barrier and ran up to the killer and bit him on his ass. He growled and got off of you. Without concentration on the barrier, it disappeared. Your friends came by your side and helped you up. Your dog and the killer were circling each other like vultures do to when they see something dead. Moments later, they both attacked. You all watched as your dog was kicking ass out there.

---END OF FLASHBACK---

"Why are you fighting the dog? Your target was the girl." A guy informed. You all got quiet and you turned around to reveal a very cute guy with red eyes, long black hair and wearing a black coat with red clouds on it. Your dog ran to you and jumped into your arms. You were very confused.

'Who is he and what's he doing here? What's going on?' you thought as you looked at the man that was standing at your door. He looked at you and smiled.

"Hello, (name). You're coming with me."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, a member of the Akatsuki clan and also your escort. We were demanded to come and take you to our hideout and bring you to our leader."

"Why? What does your leader want with me?"

"I'll explain if you come with me."

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you."

Itachi sighs. "Then you leave me no choice but to take you by force." Itachi used something to knock you out for a while and quickly grabbed you by the waist and slung you over his shoulders. Your friends ran to him to help you but they froze them (not freeze them but made them stop what they were doing). He went out the door and finally his partner came to.

"Well it was about time you came to, Kisame."

"And whose fault was that?" He looked your knocked out body and smiled. "I see you got her." Kisame lifted your head to get a good look at your face. "Hmm. She's cute. You wouldn't mind if I took her off your hands?" Itachi glared at him. Kisame backed away.

"I don't trust you when we have to bring a girl to our hideout because when we do, you always end up putting them in your room after they've meet and talked to leader then you fuck them." With that, Itachi left with Kisame behind. Itachi looked at your face and smiled.

'Kisame was right, for once, she is cute, really cute.' He thought as he and Kisame disappeared into the sunset.

END OF PART II

PART III: MISSING NINJA SAY WHAT?!

Itachi: You're a reincarnation of a man named Orochimaru and you have powers beyond any ninja in the world

You: HUH!?

Leader: The Akatsuki is a clan of missing Ninjas

Rest of the Akatsuki clan: WHAT?! SHE'S ONE OF US?

You: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Kisame: I want your body

Itachi: KISAME!!

Author: Why did Itachi save you?

Reader: How am I suppose to know!? You're writing this story?!

Author: *crying* there's no need to yell at me.

Reader: *gives author a hug* I'm sorry

Author: *smiles* to those of you reading this story, stay tuned for part 3 that's coming up real soon!

Reader and Author: YEAH!! *JUMPS A HIGH FIVE AND FREEZES* LOL

PLZ REVIEW


	3. Lust

Part III: Missing Ninja Say What?!

You woke up and find yourself what feels like a bed in a room. You sat up quickly and looked around; it was dark, except with a few candles lit. You felt eyes laying on you and you were starting to get scared. You look off to the sides and your dog just pops out of nowhere onto your bed. You screamed from the top of your lungs and fell off to the other side of the bed and hit your head.

"OUCH!! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK, SCARING ME LIKE THAT!!" you said as you got up onto the bed and hugged your dog, thinking that you were never going to see him again.

"BARK, BARK!"

"You wanna play boy?"

"BARK!"

"Okay, try and get me." You said as your dog chased you around the room like you both always would back at home. For a past hour and a half of playing, everything was fine and happy until you hear a knock at the door. Your dog began to growl as stood in his fighting pose. You walked to the door and in came the guy from your house. Itachi.

"I believe your adjusting just fine." He said

You gave him a glare and your dog was still growling. He stared at you and your dog and smiled.

"What are you smiling for?" you said in a harsh tone.

"Nothing just…you're not like other girls I've ever met."

"What do you mean by that?" you said in curiosity

"Don't worry about it. Now I suppose you want an explanation about where you are and why. Correct?"

Your eyes widen slightly at the realization that you have completely forgot.

"Yes, I do. Start talking. Now!" Itachi chuckles and starts to explain the situation that you were in.

"Well, you already now who I am. And who sent me to come get you."

"Yes but where I am and why I'm here is what I really want to know."

"I'm getting to that. The room we're in now is where we bring our new recruits from all over and this room is one of the rooms in our hideout. You are here because our leader says that you're the reincarnation of a missing ninja named Orochimaru, who came from the same village as you. He was in the same group as your teacher, Lady Tsunade. He wanted power to destroy the village so he experimented on different things from his body. But they all kept on liquefying. Some time after, he had the formula for his perfect reincarnation." Itachi stopped for a moment for you to take it in.

"Then what happened?"

"Well he knew that the police was after him so he took a drop of his DNA and the formula and poured them in an incarnation tub and with the forbidden jutsu that he had learned, came his perfect reincarnation. To his surprise, it turned out to be a little girl, you. But before you were complete, the police had found his hideout and banished him from the village but he swore revenge. Years later, he invaded the village to kill the third hokage for ruining his plans. Orochimaru was equally strong as the third and it ended up with Orochimaru's arms be useless that was placed by the third to never use any jutsus. With that, he fled and was never seen since then. Soon after, the third had fallen to death."

"HUH?! But, why am I still here? Why am I alive today? Shouldn't I be dead when the police had found him?"

"He had an apprentice that worked with him. She escaped with you before the police got to his hideout but not before he poured some of his powers in you. She had an incarnation tub to put you in at her house. As soon you were completed and awakened, she took you in and raised you, as you were her own child. She did everything to let you have a normal life even though you were different from the other kids." You eyes widen as he was talking about your 'mother'.

"You mean, the woman that took me in, that I called 'mother', was his apprentice?"

"Yes. She's not your real mother. You had no family to begin with."

You hanged your head and sank to the floor in disbelief. 'Why didn't she tell me?' you thought

Your dog came and licked you to comfort you. You smiled and petted his head.

"And your leader wants me why?" you asked as you got up and walk around your bed.

"He wants you to become one of us because you have powers and abilities beyond any ninja in the world. He's been watching you and wants to make an exception and that's why I came up here to get you to speak with him." Itachi gave you a chance to think about it. Moments later, you turned to him and walked towards him.

"Take me to him, your leader." You demanded.

On the way, you see a blond guy and the red-head guy both in what it seemed to be the living room area. They look over, and blondie gazed at you.

"So, this is the new person?"

"No, I'm just some girl he picked up. Of course I'm the new person." You rolled your eyes and walked behind Itachi. Sasori was slightly amused about you, so was his partner but thinks you can't do anything and that you're only being used for an experiment for leader. They could tell right away that you were stubborn.

Itachi smirks and leads the way to the leader's room. He knocks on the door, and the answer was given so could go in. Then Itachi left. You slowly walked into the room and looked around. Not much to see, on the count of the room being mostly dark. Your dog was growling. You looked down and told him to be quiet and that you'll be done in a few minutes. He stopped and sat on his hind legs. Then, when your eyes adjust, you see an outline of a man. No really, it was an outline. He didn't look human, but you were respectful nonetheless. You bow before him to speak first. Hey, he was the one who called you, so he should speak first.

"(Y/n) (l/n), I presume"

"Yes."

"Welcome. I have watched you for over the past year. You had quite a record in the past. Murder, police assault, and juvie. " You could see a smile being formed. You raised an eyebrow.

"Now that wasn't my fault. The same guys won't leave my friends alone so I had to step in and give them a piece of my fists, and a few threats. If they'd leave them alone all together, they wouldn't have so many injuries.

He smirked at your reply. You had guts. He could tell you had spirit. Good. You're going to need that in a place full of men.

"I bet you guessed why you are here?"

"Yes, I have."

"Well then do you accept the offer to join us?"

You chuckle a little; the man in front of you raises a brow. "What do you find funny?"

"That's it, no other questions."

"I have already done a research about you. I found out all I wanted, and some things that I didn't need. In the end, I still want you on this team."

You weren't pleased by that, but at least you knew he did more than just ask you to join. Another good thing too, is that you don't have to run everywhere to find a place to buck down.

"Well before I can accept, tell me what kind of group is the Akatsuki?" you asked

"The Akatsuki is made up of missing ninjas from all over the country, in villages everywhere, who are wanted by the police because of the things they did. You saw that line across Itachi's headband?" he pointed out. You remember Itachi's headband and seeing the cut across it and wondered what it meant. You turned back to leader and nodded.

"Well, that means he's a missing ninja, a traitor, in his village and so is everyone else here. Itachi killed he entire clan and his best friend in order to have the mangkyou sharigan. But he left his little brother, Sasuke, alive to...well I don't know why he left him alive but I'm sure there must be a good reason." You could have sworn you've heard that name but other than that, you were shocked to hear what happened. You couldn't believe it. People here kill to have power? Even their friends and family? That might be Itachi's way but who know what the other did to get here. You told yourself that you would never become that kind of person. But nonetheless, things could get interesting around here.

"And as for you, (y/n), you were born as a missing ninja, so you're practically already one of us." He asked as he gave you some time to think about it. If you joined, will you regret it for the rest of your life? You thought no because you were a bad egg before you change into a good girl. You looked back at the leader. You made your decision.

"Well, if that's going to be the case, I have one more question for you."

"And that would be?" His interest now piqued.

"Where do I sleep?" You ask with a smirk. The leader chuckled as he was pleased at what he heard. You took your headband off your neck and cut across it as proof that you were one of the missing ninjas, a traitor, and a member of the Akatsuki and put it back around your neck.

He chuckles again. "Just ask for Itachi. He will show you to your new room. Just so you know, I only go by Leader."

You bow once more. "Leader." And with that you walked out of the room.

You find Itachi waiting by the door, and he shows you to your room. You got the cloak and the ring; you liked the cloak. It was just right to show enough of your figure. You put them both on, placing your stuff on the bed as you did.

You walked out of the room with Itachi lead the way to the living room area. (I have no idea what this place looks like, so if it doesn't have a living room, it does now). On the way, you saw a girl that looked a little older but still around your age. Itachi looked at you in realization on who you were looking at.

"That's Konan. She's Leader's partner. You're not going to see her around here much because she's always with Leader, well, except when we have meetings that is." Itachi said as he continued walking. She notices you, your eyes widen and turned your head away from her and continued walking with Itachi.

'She's so pretty. I wonder why she came here for. What did she do to get here? Why did she join the Akats--.' You thoughts were interrupted as you bumped into something or someone.

You looked up to see Itachi's back. Why did he stop?

"Everyone, I'd like you meet our new recruit." He steps aside to reveal you to everyone.

"WHAT! SHE'S ONE OF US?!" they all said making you think they might have a problem.

"Hey, I'm Deidara, yeah." He said as came up to you and shook your hand ever so wildly, being very excited. You scream as you feel something licking you. You pulled away your hand and wiped away the slobber. Then you saw what seemed to be a mouth being formed.

'This guy is freaky. No telling what he can do with those or where he's been.' You thought

Kakuza steps in between the two of you, knocking Deidara to the ground.

"Hey, I'm Kakuza, What's yours?"

"..Um well it's--." You were interrupted.

"What can she do?" Zetsu said ever so meanly.

"And what's with the dog?" Hidan added. Your dog growled with attitude.

"Hey, look. I didn't sign up for this but he said he really wanted me on this team and gladly accepted his offer and if anyone has a problem with it, you can take it out with his or me and you can settle it all outside 'cause I can care less about what you all think." You said in a brave tone. Itachi looked at you. You really had guts to say that. Usually, some of them might kill you right away about now.

"You little brat, who do you think you are?" Sasori said in a harsh tone.

"Me? Well, I'm the reincarnation of one of the legendary sanning (I don't know how you spell it) Orochimaru, (Y/n) (l/n)." you said proudly. Everyone's eyes widen in shock. Itachi chuckles at your cockiness.

"You're bluffing. She's bluffing." Hidan said, not believe what he had heard.

"I'm afraid she's not. Leader has done some research on her over this past year. She is indeed the reincarnation of Orochimaru. And to show you proof…"

"Hey, what are you doing? Itachi…!" your dog barks as he raises your cloak a bit to show your mark on your hip. You blush a bit at this. Good thing you were wearing your black Capri's under your cloak.

"Where the hell that come from?!" You exclaimed loudly

"This is the mark of Orochimaru is it not?"

"Itachi, this is very uncomfortable!!" you said as you put your cloak back down. You face a light shade of red.

"What? I think it looked really cute for a mark."

"Okay, you proved you're the real deal." Everyone agreed you were Orochimaru's reincarnation and went on about their business while Itachi put your cloak back down. Meanwhile, when you were hitting Itachi, Kisame, on the other hand, wouldn't stop looking at you. You didn't like the way he was look at you. It made chills run up your spine, in a creepy way. His eyes were full of lust and desire.

'I have a bad feeling about him.' You thought, feeling scared all of the sudden. This place was full of men. You can't show them your weak point or they'll take it as an advantage. So you glared at him, evilly.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." You said as you rolled your eyes and sat down next to blondie. Itachi smirked but was concerned about Kisame eyeing you like that so he kept an eye on him.

'This doesn't look good. Kisame's up to something. But, things could get interesting for once if she's around.' He thought as he sat across from you. Kisame had other things to do so he left the room.

After hours of talking to each of the members and getting to know each of them, you were tired and wanted to go to bed and rest for tomorrow.

Itachi asked if you want him to walk you to your room because you obviously could get lost since you were new around here.

You gladly accept and you said goodbye to everyone.

On the way, you started dozing off and bumping into things. Itachi looked at you and out of nowhere he picks you up and carries you to your room. You blushed and your heart was pounding against your chest as you lay your head on you chest and went to sleep, kind of.

'Damn, she went to sleep.' Itachi reaches your room and gently lays you down on the bed with your dog. You shuffle around to find a comfortable position. Itachi takes another look at you and smiles. 'She's looks cuter when she's asleep.' He thought as he walks out of the room does something to your door.

~*~*Few hours later*~*~*~

You feel rough hands roaming your body. Softly touching you, sending chills down your spine.

You smile into those black eyes of the man before you. Hunger is in that gaze of his, locking with your excited (e/c) eyes.

"(Y/n), I can't take it anymore. I need you. I've got to have you."

Your shirt is being roughly pulled off. He removes your bra with a ripping sound in the air, and your chest is now under attack by his hands. You pull at his shirt, which he pulls off and returns to attacking you. Moans leave your throat as he rubs on your mark slightly.

You can't do anything but enjoy this, that is until you realize that both of you are still wearing too much.

You slowly pull down the zipper and make the man on top of you stifle a moan. He stopped it before it fully made a sound.

You smirk at the sound of it.

You slowly remove his pants and boxers, loving the feel of his skin underneath your fingers. He too removes your pants and panties, but not as gently. You have never known him for being gentle. With you two now fully naked, his eyes lock with yours once more as he puts himself into position when--!

~*~*~*~*Waking Up~*~*~*~*

You bolt yourself from your dream world into reality. Your breathing is heavy and sweat is sliding down your face. Your cheeks blush in what you couldn't believe was your dream!! A man you didn't even know well; you dreamt about that?!

Problem is, how are you going to keep a straight face in front of Itachi now?

You look around and…you realized that this wasn't your room. You were concerned and worried about why you weren't in your own room. You got up; well you tried to get up because your hands were handcuffed to the headboard. You all felt cold until you also realized that you were naked. You blushed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" You yelled

You tried to break free for several minutes, but it was no success. You started to get mad. Who ever did this, they were going to get it when you get out. A chuckle was heard. You could've sworn your heart stopped for a moment. You looked around and you see a pair of eyes staring at you.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

The eyes got closer to reveal who it was. You shocked but kind of knew you were right about him.

"Kisame. I figured it was you. Why? There must be a reason to why were looking at me like that earlier."

He gets even closer to smell your hair. He was pissing you off.

"Let me go Kisame or you'll regret you ever meet me." You spat. He laughs in excitement at your courage.

"What do you find so funny?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you go just yet."

"And why not?"

"Because you have something that I want and I wont let you go until I have it."

"What could I possibly have that you want? I don't have anything." He leans to your ear.

"Your body. I want your body. It's so beautiful that I just couldn't take it any longer." He whispers as his were running up your thighs sending not so friendly chills down your back. You eyes widen with rage and fiery.

"Don't touch me!" you yelled as you kicked him where it hurts.

"Why you little!" He charges at you as you scream for help. Then all of a sudden, snakes started to come out of nowhere and constricted Kisame to the wall. (Whoa didn't see that coming) Kisame struggled to get out of the bind but it was no use. Two snakes came at you. You flinch but nothing happened. You opened you eyes to see the snakes using their acid-like venom to break you from the chains. Then the snakes wrapped around you and turn themselves into clothing. Kisame eyes widen and charged at you again. You stand there as the snakes used themselves to shield you. Without him knowing, you disappeared as the snakes went away. He stood in amusement.

"Well that's a first." He said out loud as the door burst to reveal Itachi and the others.

"KISAME!" Itachi yelled

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"We did knock, yeah." Deidara said

"What was all that noise?" Sasori asked, annoyed about this.

"Me and (y/n) had a little fight, that's all."

"You mean you've seen how she fights?" Deidara asked

"No, what happened is that he tried to fuck her and she had to defend herself, am I right." Itachi informed.

"Yea, so what."

Itachi came up to him and closes his eyes and slowly opens them again. Kisame eyes locked with his. Then, he starts to scream and sweat. Kisame clutches his head and falls to the ground, his breathing was heavy. Everyone looks at him. Was this their fate if they did something to you? Itachi walks toward the door. Everyone make room for him. Itachi stops for a moment to make one last statement.

"If you touch her again, you'll regret it. And the same goes for the rest of you." With that, he walks off in search of you.

~*~*Minutes Later~*~*

Itachi looked everywhere for you. The living room, the kitchen, and even in your room, hoping that you would probably be there but you weren't. Then, Itachi realized there one place he didn't check; outside. He ninja poofed outside the hideout to see you sitting on a cliff with your dog's head laying on your lap with the sun rising with the wind blowing through your long (h/c) hair and you appeared to be singing what appears to be a lullaby. He gets closer, sitting on a branch and recognized the song you were singing. His mother used to sing it to him when he was a baby. So he sat there, listening.

Song: Eternal Snow from Full Moon (Look it up at to hear what it sound like)

You always loved to sing, especially at times like this. You petted your dog and enjoyed the sunrise. You relaxed and laid on the soft grass and closed your eyes. Moments later, you heard footsteps, getting closer and closer. You kept your guard up as you continued to lay there. In seconds, your snakes charged towards whoever was behind you. You bolted up on your feet and turned to see Itachi. You eyes widen as the snakes stopped. The snakes came back and returned to you as Itachi walk towards you. You walked to him.

"(Y/n), Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" He asked as he brought you into an embracing hug. Tears started to form as your knees gave in and you both went to the ground. You embraced him back as you cried.

"Itachi! I was so scared. He almost..he almost…" you sobbed

"I know you were. I sorry I didn't get there sooner. I took care of him so he won't be bothering you again. I here now, I'll protect you at all costs. I will never let anyone hurt you."

"…Thank you." You said, smiling at him as your crying stopped. He smiles back and helped you up.

"Come on, lets head back to.." Itachi looks at you sad yet worried face. "What's wrong?"

You looked at him.

"Do you think we can stay here a little longer? Until Im ready to go back that is."

Itachi nodded in understandment and you sat on the cliff, watching the sunrise and beyond the horizon. He looks at, seeing how calm you were and then asks,

"Can you do it again?" You looked at him, confused at what he was saying.

"Do what again?"

"Sing that song you sung a little while ago." You gasped

"You heard me?"

"Yea. You sing very pretty. You know, that's the same song my mother sung to me when I was a little boy."

"Really?"

"Yea. You know anything else to sing?" You eyes widen as you think of another song, but you were curious to know why he was so interested in this. A song popped up in your head.

"There's a song that I made up."

"Okay, let's hear it."

Song: You by Kazami (also look up this song on )

VERSE 1-oh, you know/you know what to say/say "I love you"/oh, I think you've go to know right away/"maybe me too"/BRIDGE 1-you, you are a nice, cool breeze in me/I feel you blowing in/

Itachi sat back and listened to you sing while looking at the horizon and beyond. He never felt so at peace and calm in his life. So he took this chance to enjoy it as much as he can.

/I can feel the sunlight all around me/You're shinning/CHORUS-I feel beautiful when I'm around you/I'm safe and comfortable/'cause you are wonderful/it feels natural to be around you/you've made it possible/you're wonderful/VERSE 2-oh, can I/can I tell you why/why I need you/oh, my life/you made it a cloudless sky I can fly through/BRIDGE 2-you,you are a deep, strong wind in me/I feel you - come on in/can you see the sunlight all around me/You're smiling/CHOURS-I feel beautiful when I'm around you/I'm safe and comfortable/'cause you are wonderful/it feels natural to be around you/you've made it possible/you're wonderful/REPEAT CHORUS/

~*~*Hours Later~*~*

You and Itachi walked to the hideout, talking about your pasts. At the entry of the hideout, Kisame and the others were waiting for you and Itachi. You walked closer and Sasori pushed him to you. You glared at him, furious. You stopped and he kneels in front of you. You were concerned about what he was doing. Itachi glared at him, keeping his guard up if he tried to do anything funny.

"What do you want?" You asked

"(Y/n), I came here to ask you to accept my apologies. I was out of line. It's just that I couldn't help myself and you wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me. So I ask you, would you accept my apology?"

You look at him, not sure of what to do.

"Get up, Kisame." He got up and looked at you. You smiled. "I accept your apology, but I still don't forgive you for what you did. Things like that will be hard to forgive but..." You hit him, harder than you did to Itachi. "Don't ever, ever, do shit like that to me or any other girl that comes in again because if you do, you'll regret the day you even meet me!" And with that you walked of as the other made room for you to go through. Itachi closely behind you looked at the others and his eyes look as if they were say 'be afraid, be very afraid' and continued to walk behind you.

END OF PART III

Gothic girl: OMG, I'M SO TIRED!! SORRY THERE'S NO PREVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER

Momoiiey: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO PREVIEW

Gothic girl: THERE'S NO PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER

Momoiiey: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Gothic girl: OK OK I'LL JUST TELL YOU JUST STOP SCREAMING

Momoiiey: YAY *SITS ON THE FLOOR FOR STORY TIME*

Gothic girl: OK YOU FIND OUT THAT:

YOU CAN CONTROL 3 OUT OF 4 ELEMENTAL DRAGONS YEARS LATER BY EARNING THEIR TRUST AND PROMISED NOT TO TELL ANYONE THEIR REAL NAMES SO YOU HAVE TO CALL THE BY THEIR ELEMENT NAME.

ITACHI WANTS TO TELL YOU SOMETHING BUT DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO TELL YOU

LEADER HAS A NEW MISSION FOR YOU, ITACHI, SASORI AND DEIDARA

A GIRL NAME TANREI HAS A DEMON INSIDE HER THAT LEADER WANTS

Well that's it. CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! CAN YOU?!

Momoiiey: Not really

Gothic girl: I wasn't talk to you

Momoiiey: I know I was just answering for them

Gothic girl: What ever…..cheese? *give cheese*

Momoiiey: YAY! YOU'RE THE BEST

Gothic girl: I know I am


End file.
